1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system devices, and more particularly to a multi-function information handling system tablet having adjustable viewing and cooling configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Consumers have come to expect that an information handling system will adapt to perform multiple functions with user-friendly interfaces. Desktop and other types of non-portable information handling systems have generally fallen out of favor with many consumers who expect to carry their information handling system with them. A typical desktop information handling system setup has bulky and awkward wires that interface peripherals, such as displays and keyboards, and a relatively large footprint that consumes desktop or office space. Desktop information handling systems do tend to have larger-sized chassis with greater storage, which makes them convenient as a household server and central data repository. Laptop information handling systems have traditionally offered portability by using a clamshell configuration having a display and keyboard on opposing portions of a rotationally-coupled chassis. The clamshell configuration offers portability with adequate room to hold powerful components having processing capabilities on par with those found in many desktop information handling systems. End users who prefer greater portability than that offered by a clamshell configuration tend to select tablet information handling systems that typically accept inputs through a touchscreen display integrated in a flat chassis. Tablet information handling systems provide convenient information consumption, such as for presenting entertainment like movies, but tend to have more limited processing capabilities due to the relatively smaller size of the typical tablet chassis. The smaller chassis size also tends to limit the size of the display and, thus, the end user's entertainment experience.
Tablet information handling systems have limitations for performing some functions expected from desktop and laptop information handling systems. One limitation is the lack of a built in keyboard. Tablets generally include a touchscreen that presents a keyboard and accepts inputs; however, a touchscreen keyboard is typically more difficult for an end user to use resulting in slower inputs. Further, a touchscreen keyboard consumes display space and detracts from presentation of other information. Another limitation is the generally small size of the display screen included in a tablet. Although a small display supports information consumption, such as email reading, web browsing and movie watching, end users often must expand an image presented at the display to comfortably view information. Even if an end user interfaces a peripheral keyboard and mouse with a tablet, the small screen size tends to make effective information creation difficult. Further, with a small chassis and limited room to expel excess thermal energy generated by processing components, tablets typically have less powerful processors that have difficulty with complex computing tasks. Another limitation with tablets is that the planar housing can be somewhat awkward for an end user to hold and make inputs. Docking stations are available to hold tablets, however, docking stations are inconvenient for end users to carry around.